whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Enkidu
Enkidu was an ancient Gangrel methuselah and member of the Red List. He preserved animals threatened by extinction by ghouling them and warding them within his own body by order of the Gangrel Antediluvian herself. Biography Born in the height of Sumerian culture in a small village near Ur, Enkidu was plagued with dreams from a ziggurat that was erected in honor of the moon by the Gangrel Antediluvian. Eventually, these dreams goaded him into the city, forcing him to live among humans he despised in their decadence. He came to hate his kind and only found solace among the animals, despite the fact that many were sacrificed to Sumer's various gods, which filled him with even more resentment against his species. Eventually, the dreams became so intense and threatening that he ventured to the temple himself in order to challenge the being that sent this dreams. Instead, he was inducted into Ennoia's brood and received the Embrace. His fellows revealed that his sire struggled to keep the ancient ghoul known as the Typhonian Beast, a creature created by Set with his dark magic, under her control with Animalism, and sealed it within her own body. The Antediluvian would not kill it, for it was the last of its species. Enkidu had been chosen to be her successor, also containing other rare species within his own body. He was trained for a century until the Setites attacked Ur in order to obtain the Typhonian Beast. The battle between both clans was vicious and bloody, and despite a ferocious fight, Enkidu was wounded and had to escape from the burning city. In the following centuries, he shunned civilization, hunting Kindred and mortals, alike without remorse, harboring a seething hatred against both of them. He still struggles to contain the urges of the Typhonian Animal within him. Over the course of the ages, he turned into a gigantic, shapeshifting, bestial creature known as the Noah. He is especially adept at avoiding Garou, but his frequent attacks against other vampires have earned him a place on the Red List, although he does not care. Enkidu has learned from the wisdom of the spirits of the wilderness that only by holding onto his humanity could he continue to contain the Typhonian Beast – and that the Beast would never cease its struggle to escape. In an effort to maintain his morality, the ancient Gangrel splintered part of his personality into another form, a female called Sabrina. Thus, he can transform himself into this form and maintain a mental grasp on human concepts (and eventually lure out Followers of Set in order to destroy them). Unfortunately, Alastors aren't the only problem Enkidu faces. Followers of Set wants to secure the Typhonian Animal, believing that it can lead them to Set himself. The Typhonian Animal complicates Enkidu's life as much as possible, luring other Followers of Set nearby to free itself from Enkidu's clutches. Enkidu has to keep it starved to ensure it's weak enough to be controlled. He is bitter for being chosen by Ennoia for the duty of guarding the Typhonian Animal, so much that he considered killing it many times. However, his compassion for animals makes him unable to do so, causing him to blame the Setites for Typhonian Beast's inherent evil instead. He believes that if Set's brood is exterminated, the Typhonian Beast could be freed from it's corruption. Yet, he doesn't truly understand the malicious intelligence of the clever beast. Not only that, but there are many other ghouled animals belonging to extinct species that have been presevered inside Enkidu's body, who also require care and attention by him. And of course, there is the Beast. Yet still, Enkidu has endured for more than a millenia, and keeps doing so. Ennoia couldn't have chosen a better person for this duty. V20 Continuity In the mid-2000s, Enkidu was sighted in a small clearing near Prague. A specialized team of 30 individuals, made of Alastors, ghouls, and the best fighters that the Warlord of the Camarilla could spend battled the Noah from dusk until dawn. In the end, the Alastors killed its ghouled animal companions, seemingly slaying Enkidu along with them. After the incident, the methuselah's name was taken from the Red List and he was officially declared to have met his Final Death. However, the Alastors who survived the battle did not take the Trophy, for doing so would have meant getting tangled up in the politics of the Gangrel clan. In truth, no one actually saw the methuselah collapse, indicating that Enkidu might have endured, and might be still walking the earth. The Archons and Justicars did not mention this possibility at all, in fear of causing a political incident. Trivia * According to Clanbook: Toreador Revised, Ennoia was a male figure and, curiously, used the name "Enkidu" during the nights it spent in the Sumerian empire. In this tale, he Embraced Gilgamesh before the Toreador Antediluvian could do it. * The trickster Nissiku was a creature of Uruk who knew "Enkidu, the wild man". Character Sheet NOTE: Enkidu has two personalities, The Noah and Sabrina. The Noah is the ultimate predator and Sabrina is a beautiful woman. The traits below are split between these personalities. }} Gallery Enkiduthenoah1.jpg|''Enkidu, The Noah'' VTES card. Art by Mark Nelson Enkidu.jpg|From The Kindred Most Wanted. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. References * Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character